Sybyll Vervloet
oops Characteristics Appearance Sybyll has wavy ginger hair that tends to go where it pleases, but she tries keeping it tame with bobby pins or hair clips. Her bluish-green eyes are fuzzy looking and tend to be closed due to her blindness when she isn't using her powers. She likes carrying around a Gandalf-like staff to help guide her around, instead a typical guide cane, purely to be able to scream, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" at random passerby. Typically, Sybyll just throws on whatever is closest to her at the time of getting dressed (usually t-shirts or wrinkled long sleeved shirts), and most days will refuse to wear anything that isn't jeans. On special occasions like parties, she will attempt to get her hair in order and will wear a greenish dress. Sybyll will also stick a bow-tie on her Gandalf staff to be a little festive. Personality Y'know Toph from the Last Airbender? Yep, that's basically Sybyll. She can be cynical and is fiercely independent, especially regarding her blindness, often times lashing out if people try to help her with it. Sybyll has a dry sense of humor and will often make sarcastic remarks at inappropriate times to try and lighten the mood. She acts as though she doesn't give a flying fuck about people (what who said that not me), but deep down she cares about close friends, often giving them tough love and on occasion, hugs gasp yes I know how shocking for my characters. Abilities Sybyll had been born blind, but after an incident when she was young, she discovered she had the ability to see into the future and the past. She can see anything that isn't the present. Often times, she uses her power to see a tiny fraction into the future to give her a general idea of what's around her, to help her "see" and move around. Languages Sybyll can speak English and Dutch woahhh never woulda guessed. Weakness Seeing just a little bit into the past and future is easy for Sybyll. However, the further she sees back or forward in time, the more it takes a toll on her. Side effects often include general tiredness, headaches, nausea, and on some occasions nosebleeds. Biography Early Life Sybyll was born blind to a happy lil couple in Almere. Even in her younger years, she was extremely independent and confident, regardless of her disability. She struggled with getting around on occasion, but refused to let anyone help her. She had often come off as rude during her time in school for her fierceness, and as such only had one or two close friends. Her parents had wanted to fully homeschool Sybyll, but she had insisted on staying in public school. Her mother and father eventually convinced her to let them teach her how to speak English, but she didn't become fluent in the language until she was older and moved to Manhattan. Discovering Her "Sight" (2013) Months before she turned 13, Sybyll was vegging out "watching" Netflix when she suddenly began seeing. Yep, just like that. Except what she saw wasn't the TV, or her room- she saw her dad outside lying on the concrete with blood all around him. Sybyll screamed and went into shock, before her vision went to black and she passed out. When she came to, her was mother sobbing hysterically next to her. Sybyll tried desperately to put into words what had happened to her and what she had seen, but was cut off by her mother hugging her tightly and explaining what happened to her father. His body was found in the middle of the sidewalk on his way home from a walk after neighbors reported hearing gunshots nearby. They alerted the police, who quickly located his body, but found no sign of who had done it. Sybyll became distant after the incident, in denial that she had foreseen her own father's death. In denial that she had actual seen something. Remaining Time in Almere (2013-2016) In spite of what happened to her husband, Sybyll's mother Adrie did her best to raise her daughter on her own. Sybyll hadn't made it very easy; she had grown distant and stubborn following her father's death and began isolating herself from others to avoid what had happened before her father's passing. Isolation did nothing to ease her growing power, and visions of the future began to come to her more frequently. After awhile of living in denial of what she could do, Sybyll eventually accepted her newfound abilities and began testing her limits. She spent a bit of time researching prophets and seers, and after a lot of practice, managed to learn how to look decent distances into the future and see into the past; be it past events or someone else's history. When Sybyll turned 16, she felt the need to make a change in her life, to get away and start fresh. Despite still being a minor, her mother accepted her request and spoke to her uncle Ceel, who lived in Manhattan. Ceel hooked her up with a nice quiet place that was nearby and helped her make the move to America. Sybyll still keeps in contact with her mother, but is happy with her new life in a new place. Present (2017) Sybyll moved into an apartment building (idfk where yet) a few months ago and has mostly kept to herself. She has spent most of her time becoming fluent in English by fangirling over nerd things in coffee shops and developing her power. Sybyll lives with her kitty Gizmo who is a cute angsty little shit sometimes, and will often bug random strangers for food or catnip. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme